percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Order and Chaos: Chapter 16
Chapter 16 Dinner at Camp Half-Blood was weird. Like how the campers were seperated into cabins by their godly parents, the campers were seperated by their godly parents during dinner as well. But now since there are addition of second-generation demigods, there were three seperate tables for them. The Second-gen demigods weren't seperated by their godly heritage but rather by gender. First two table were for guys and girls, but the third was split between the mixture of the two. Trip stood by awkwardly by the tables. She didn't know which table she should sit at. Also all of the faces at the table were alien. She wished Allen was here. She wouldn't have mind if Lionel was here, as long as there was a familiar face. Luckily, her wish was answered. "Hey." Lionel suddenly appeared beside her. "Hey." "Why aren't you sitting at your table?" "Well. I don't know where I'm supposed to sit. Plus it's weird when I don't know anyone here." "Sucks being the new guy huh?" Lionel asked. "Girl." Trip corrected. "But yeah, it sucks." "Come on." Lionel motioned for Trip to follow him. "And where do you think your going?" Trip asked, not moving from the spot. "Its much easily to fit in if you're friends with the famous Jock." Lionel said. "And who might this 'fabled Jock' be?" Trip asked. "You know. That charming and beautiful blonde, who has exceptional skill to wield a sword." "In no way was a sport mentioned in that sentence." Trip said with a smirk. "So how can you be a Jock?" "Details. Details. Who needs 'em?" Lionel smiled. "Come on do you want my help or not?" "Sure why not?" Trip shrugged. She walked forward, following Lionel. Lionel moved straight towards the girl table. "Hey girls." Lionel said. Trip saw that the girls face suddenly lit up as they realised Lionel was talking to them. Trip had seen that reaction enough. It was the way most girls act when a "hot" guy talks to them. They get all flushed and start talking weird. In their defence, Lionel was a beautiful boy. His golden blonde hair matched his blue eyes. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a light silver that made it seem like a star inside his iris. With his elegant features, high cheekbones and long, thick lashes, it was no wonder girls found him attractive. "Hey Lionel." A red-haired girl said. She seemed like the only one who was unfazed by Lionel's presence. "Hey uhmm. Can I ask you for a favour?" Lionel asked. The girls nodded in unison. "My friend here is new and she doesn't know much about camp. Can you help her please?" The girls stared Trip with vicious stares. Trip also knew this reaction too. Lionel was who they wanted as a boyfriend and since none of the girls knew Lionel personally, a 'friend' of Lionel was instantly a threat to them. Trip didn't care of course. They could have Lionel, Trip was not interested with him. "Sure Lionel." A blonde girl stood up and gave him a flirtatious smile, which Lionel ignored. "We'll take care of your.." Ms blondie paused, trying to find a appropiate noun to describe Trip. "..girlfriend." She hissed. Lionel smiled. Despite that smile on his face, his eyes were empty. Not showing any emotion. He was just trying to help Trip out, in no way was he interested with these girls. "Thanks girls." Lionel turned around to face Trip. "Your welcome." He whispered in her ear. "Out of the flying pan and into the fire." Trip muttered. Lionel smirked and walked away. Ms blondie wasn't done though. "Hey Lionel." "Yeah." Lionel looked over his shoulder. "See you at the campfire." Ms blondie said, implying a certain hidden agenda. "Yeah, whatever." Lionel said, disinterested. The freckled red-head turned to Trip and motioned her to come sit down beside her. "Hey." She greeted. "I'm Tiffany Church. What's your name?" Tiffany smiled. She seemed to be the only one on the table was genuinely friendly. Trip couldn't help but open up to her. "I'm Patricia Miles. But you can call me Tri-" "Listen here'' ginger''." Ms blondie called out. "My'' name'' is Patricia." Trip scowled. She hated when people called her that. Tiffany, who had red hair as well, was also offended. "Whatever." Ms blondie rolled her eyes. "Lionel is mine. Don't you dare think you have any chance with him. Stay away from him or esle you are going to be sorry." Ms blondie threatened. Trip stared at her. Upon closer inspection, she wasn't even a real blonde. Her eyebrows were brown, just like her eyes. "Well Ms fake-blonde." Trip countered. "My name is Bianca." "Whatever." Trip rolled her eyes mimicking Bianca's earlier words and actions. "You can have him. I'm not interested. Not that he has any interest in you whatsoever." Bianca slammed the table. "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?! I'm Bianca Adams! My great grandfather was one of Christopher Oecila's best friends. They were almost like brothers." "Yeah, yeah. Using the whole, 'my-great-grandaddy-is-famous-card'." Tiffany muttered. Trip guessed that Bianca must have said that a lot. "We've heard it before and we still don't care now. You maybe related to Micheal Avelyn but I guess you take after your mom who is a child of Aphrodite. Kind of a sad story huh?" Bianca's face turned red with anger. "Get out of our table. You don't belong here." She ordered. "And take your twin to." Tiffany smiled. "Gladly. Come on Patricia." Tiffany stood up and pulled Trip along. "What's her problem?" Trip asked once they were out of earshot. "Superiority complex. Just because she's the descendant of a demigod that lived her a long time ago, doesn't mean she's the boss." "Yeah I hear that." Trip agreed. "By the way, I haven't finished what I said earlier. My name's Patricia but my friends call me Trip." Tiffany raised a red eyebrow. "Trip? That's a weird nickname." "Well you can blame Al for that." "Al?" "Allen Strife." Trip responded. "The Son of Apollo? You have a lot of famous friends don't you?" "Huh?" "Nothing." Tiffany smiled. "Come on, dinner is about start." Tiffany was still leading them to the table where both girls and guys sat. "Hey Tiffany?" "Yeah." "All the other girls were drooling over Lionel. Why weren't you?" Tiffany stop walking, Trip was forced to stop as well. "Well my grandad was Nicolas Flint." "Flint?" Trip asked. "You mean your related to Lionel?" "Yup." Tiffany answered. "Lionel's grandad was Luke Flint. We're distant cousins." "Oh. I didn't know Lionel had family." Trip said. "Wait why do you have different last names then?" "Because my mother, who was Nicolas's daughter, married Gabriel Church. So now I'm Tiffany Church." "That clears it up." "So how about you? Why aren't you attracted to Lionel?" "Meh. Not my type." Trip answered. "I thought Lionel was everybody's type." Tiffany said. "Last summer, 14 people went to the Hecate cabin for a love potion to put on Lionel." "Not surprising." "4 of them were guys." "Whoa." Trip whistled. Tiffany smiled. "Yup." She turned to see that they've reached the unisex table. "Hey Nolan!" "Hey Tiff! Got kicked out again?" A boy, who was about 19 years old asked. He had brown hair and lovely blue eyes. His smile was mischevious and he had sort of elfin features. He looked like the kind of boy who would be the class clown. "Yup. You know Bianca. She's been having mood swings like shes on her period 24/7." Tiffany replied. "Well you're always welcomed here." Nolan motioned for her to sit down, he then turned his attention to Trip. "And who is this pretty lady?" "Her name's Trip. She's with me." Tiffany said. "Trip huh? Nickname?" Nolan asked. "Yeah. My real name is Patricia." "Well then Trip. Table 3 welcomes everyone. Especially those who get kicked out or just wanna have fun. I'm the counsellor for the second-gen demigods. Nolan Evans, son of Hermes." Nolan bowed to Trip. "Hermes? But your-" "A first-generation demigod? Well most of the second-gen demigods aren't old enough or are still in college. So I take care of you brats." Nolan said brats in a joking manner, not in some way to insult, so Trip said nothing about it. "Welcome Trip to table 3. The fun table." Nolan said with a smile. Trip sat down beside Tiffany. Nolan was right about the table though. Table 2 was just full of gossiping girls, table 1 table was just of Jock-like guys. Table 3 however was for everyone esle. People who didn't fit in or were weird(in a good way) sat here. Nolan made a point for them to feel welcomed. Everyone was joking and being rowdy, it was hard not to join in the fun. By the time dinner was served, Trip was already into the fit of things. Talking and laughing with the rest. One guy even asked for her phone number, who she politely declined. After dinner was over, there was a campfire. The Apollo cabin led the sing along, which meant Trip got to see Allen singing. It was a joke she was never going to let go. Through it all, Tiffany stayed by her side. Helping out the 'new guy'. Trip was glad that she did, it made her first day here better. By the time the campfire was over, with Tiffany by her side and Nolan leading the second-gen demigods back to their dorms,making jokes along the way. Trip actually felt like she belonged. She actually felt that it was going to be alright. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 17| Next Chapter--->]] Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 08:43, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dark Future Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page